Stella Pack/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Stella Pack wolf. In Stella Pack... Turbine looked off. He was still waiting for his mother, even though every wolf told him she joined the Nox pack. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Mars) I watched my two sons from Stella Pack. I knew that Amulius was still after them... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine put his head on his paws and sighed. He wasn't leaving his post until he saw his mom. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw Turbine waiting by the border of Nox Pack... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (he's not there, he's where the Stella Wolves greet the normal wolves in to the Stella Pack, he thinks his mother will appear there.) Turbine wanted to see his mother, Flos. (Flos is flower in latin.) She treated him poorly, but she was his mother! {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, sorry) "Turbine, I think you should just give up," I said. "She's in Nox Pack now." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "n-no! She was nice to me, well..sometimes....well mabye not at all, but she should be here!" growled Turbine. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Turbine," I said. "I've been here a lot longer than you have, and I know an evil wolf when I see one." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "All because she treated me badly, doesn't mean she has a bad heart!" snareld Turbine. He padded away from Mars. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I rolled my eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine sat down again, thinking that Mars was just plain old blind. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (?, I don't understand) I padded off and caught several fish. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (he thought he was blind, that he couldn't see the good in Flos.) Turbine wondered what was going on with his living litter mates. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, O.K) I burried my catch. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine jumped as he thought. What if his mother was evil, and wanted to kill him?! He ran over to Mars. "I-if my mom is evil, what if she tries to kill me!?" he cried. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "She's In Nox Pack," I said. "The only way she can get to you is if she tricks you into crossing the barrier," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine sighed in rellife. He padded away into a den. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I sat down and looked up at the moon. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine knew his mtoher didn't like him because of his pelt, but he wondered if it was also because he could control the wind. He still could, even up in the Stella Pack. He made a gust of wind. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't because of all the wind that was blowing. "Stop it, Turbine!" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "so you hate my ability too?" snarled Turbine. He made gusts of wind down in Umbras Pack. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "No, I don't. But when no one can sleep with that racket your making, it bothers me," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine couldn't help it. When he breathed, he made wind. He made his wind go to Betulis pack. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Ugh," I said as I put my paws over my ears. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (They can't hear the wind up there.) Turbine made the wind stop up in Stella Pack. He sighed, making a huge gust of wind in Betulis pack. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't sleep, but at least Turbine stoped the wind. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) In the morning, Turbine decided to make the Nox Pack mad and make gusts of wind there. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I yawned. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine blinked. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw my mate, Minerva, hunting by the river. She has been worried lately about where our pups where, and I couldn't tell her that they were in Umbras Pack because the two packs are mortal enemys. I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Turbine pricked his ears as he heard twigs crack. He saw his mother. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I notice Turbine was missing from camp.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "I missed you, mommy!" whispered Turbine. Flos pretended that she scented a deer and sniffed the air. She began to wonder off into her territory, with er pup folowing. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (How old is Turbine?)I noticed Turbine followed his mother into Nox Pack territory. "Dang it," I grwoled as I ran after him... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (mabye 7 months.) Turbine chased after his mother. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) "Turbine!" I growled. "Don't you see this is a trap!" I paused. And I had just ran strait into it myself.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "You just don't like my mom!" snarled Turbine. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (RP continued in Nox Pack RP) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Dulcina padded around the camp, she had nothing to do and missed her sister, Kieran. Kieran was in the Nox Pack because she was the reason why Dulcina was in Stella Pack. From the moment Dulcina joined Stella Pack, she watched her former pack, Betulis Pack grow and the alphas die and new ones take over, Dulcina was part of the ancient Betulis Pack. When Dulcina died a pup, she stayed as one and could choose to grow up or not, but she didn't. She was one of the strongest wolves despite her size. Dulcina waited for Turbine to return and howled longingly to her sister. (Firestream's Post) (Turbine's a boy! XD) Turbine escaped from MArs's grasp. "Please stop!" he howled with anger. Winds gusted seperating the Nox woves from the Stella wolves. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (Silver, that goes in the NP RP) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (we're done there now, thanks to Turbine's wind.) Turbine snarled at Dulcina. "Don't push it." he growled. 23:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (Dulcina was howling to Kieran!!!) Dulcina watched as Turbine and Mars returned to Stella Pack territory. "That took you so long. Turbine, next time don't be a fool and watch where you're going." Dulcina barked and left after cuffing (hitting) Turbine on the head. (turbine is younger than Dulcina right?) I padded over to my den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "Watch it! I have a mother, you know!" snarled Turbine. He blew Dulcina away. (Turbine is like 7 months.) 12:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "Turbine!" I called. "You need to stop useing your powers here! You could realy hurt someone," I warned. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 12:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Turbine flashed around, his eyes watering. "Your pretty much telling me to stop breathing! Stella Pack cursed me with this power!" cried Turbine and he whisked away. Lilac sighed. 15:23, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (tsk. tsk. tsk. Don't mess with an ancient BP wolf, Turbine. ) Dulcina snarled and lunged at Turbine, "At least you have your mother, I used to have one until I lost her and then my father lost me too!! Never disrespect an elder Stella wolf!" Dulcina growled and she snarled the last words with much hatred in them, "You are cursed for a reason, a good reason, but I can not tell you what for I don't know. Someone might help you uncover why you have that curse of yours, pupster." (hey should we uncover the reason why Turbine has his curse? Also Dulcina is only 1 month old when she died, but she's older than Turbine because he was born a long while after DUlcina died. ALso Dulcina is small, she is the size of a small adult wolf.) [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 00:50, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "Dulcina, please," I said. I sighed. I can't beleive I was now babysitting pups. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:53, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "Mars, as one of the older Stella wolves, be quiet and let me teach this disrespectful pup. I may be a pup in image, but I am a responsible, strong, and sensible adult wolf. And you are not babysitting me, you are babysitting this foolish pup for going to the other side." Dulcina barked, her shape started to change and for a second you could see a full-grown wolf where the puppy Dulcina was. "Now back to you, Turbine. I know you love your mother very much, but even if she is your mother, you must never cross over to Nox Pack territory for once you're there, you're on their territory. They can do anything to you, kill you into nothingness or teach you a lesson for trespassing. Just remember to think before you act, okay?" Dulcina said, her expression becoming soft. -Firestream (I can edit now, but only on Firefox :() "Don't try to intimadate me, Dulcina," I told her, my voice sharp calm. "I have in fact been here longer than you." I glared at her for a second, and walked away... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (Acladia) I walked out in the moonlit clearing. I let out a howl, waiting for other stella wolves to reply. Prickl ar 14:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I heard Acladia howl, so I howled back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Who are you rping? :/) I holwed again. I wanted company so I followed the sound. Prickl ar 14:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Mars, he's the only wolf I rp here) I saw Acladia pad up to me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (ok thanks) "Mars, Umbras Pack is facing rabies! Romulus got healed but I's sure others will get infected!" I said. Prickl ar 15:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Romulus?!?" I said. "Is he O.K? What happened exactly?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:19, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "You don't know? Too busy, I guess!" I paused, "He caught it from a rabid bear, I think. He almost died, Obscruan sent him into the steep canyon to slowly die by himself. Remus, Diana and Viridis found herbs for him and saved him. Half the bears and lone wolves are rabid. The number is slowly increasing!" Prickl ar 15:28, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Obscruan didn't send him to die! He wasn't sure at first that he had rabies, so he placed him in Old Cags Trench to stop the rabies from spreading to the whole pack.) Dulcina watched Acladia tell Mars about the rabies and she sighed. Rabies, rabies, rabies! She closed her eyes and remembered her favorite auntie catching rabies and almost killing Dulcina when she was on stage 4: The wolf having foaming at the mouth, a delerious mind, no memory of anyone, and attack at anything alive in sight. "Hey Mars! Lucky your son has a loving mate and brother, and that he lived from the rabies!" Dulcina yowled, happy that Romlulus hasn;t died like her aunt did. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 15:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (That's just what Acladia thinks, and you keep changing the name of the minicanyon) I nodded. "Thanks, I was in Nox Pack territory for quite a while," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:59, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, Nox pack," I said, "I don't think Viridis and Romulus are mates yet, Dulcina," I added. Prickl ar 16:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (I am? I thought the name was OLd Cags Trench? I'll check later.) "Well you can clearly see they are even though he hasn't asked her yet!" Dulcina retorted. She got up and started to howl, hoping her sister, Kieran would howl back. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 16:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "I know," I replied hotly and walked away. I thought of Spes. She was so cranky these days. Prickl ar 16:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (You said "Old Mags Trench") I nodded. I was worried about Umbras Pack. Should I help them? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:19, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I turned around before I couldn't see Mars anymore. "If you are helping Umbras Pack, I'll help you!" I howled. Prickl ar 16:23, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "I am!" I howled back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I hurried over. "What can we do?" I asked. Prickl ar 16:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe we could tell them of the cure?" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:36, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Well Diana, Remus and Viridis know...But the cure Gaia told them was not Lyssa's cure. Lyssa's cure was simple and worked on rabid animals that were at any stage." I said to Mars. Prickl ar 16:38, April 1, 2012 (UTC) (Is Lyssa in SP?) "Do you know where she is now?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "No, she went missing, never found her way to Stella Pack. Not sure if she is even dead, that would mean she would have lived way longer then any wolf. SHe is porbably dead..." I replied, thinking of Lyssa. Prickl ar 16:42, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Does anyone anywhere know of her cure?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC) (does Dulcina like Turbine?) Turbine licked a paw and scratched an ear. 16:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) (No!! She'd never like a young foolish-enough-to-go-to-the-other-side pup. She's way way older than him, even though she died a month old pup. -_- Thx to her sister, Kieran) Dulcina strided around Stella Pack territory, she was really bored lately. She decided to check on Umbras Pack and saw that Romlulus was cured! "Hey Mars! Your son is cured, Lyssa's cure or not, he's cured from that wretched rabies!" Dulcina howled. I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:40, April 2, 2012 (UTC) (good, because Turbine hates her guts. XD) Turbine made a gust of wind in the Umbras Pack territory. He saw Arctos return to Stella Pack grounds. "you were with your mate again?" he asked. Arctos sighed and nodded. "You know i miss Ignis." he murmured. 22:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "How fast will it spread?" I asked Alicia. (That is her name, right?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) (No XD Acladia) "Well, first if the rabid animals drink from a stream, the stream is now infected, any wolf that drinks there will become infected. Romulus was the first but not the last to catch rabies this season." I told Mars sadly. I knew a lot of rabies, Lyssa was my hero. Prickl ar 23:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) (Oh...) I nodded... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) (Acladia) "Someone in Umbras Pack has rabies! Obscruan is more focused on the Lone male wolf with rabies, but there are a few who are starting to act wierd!" I reported to Mars. Prickl ar 12:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "But what do you expect me to do? I can not interfere too much," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "Me either," I replied. "Just thought you should know," I added. Prickl ar 13:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. "Should we just let them solve this themselves?" I said. 14:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "I think we can give them knowledge," I started off, "But not to interfer." I looked at Mars. Prickl ar 00:07, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan